


Face to Face

by crystal_lunartic



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lunartic/pseuds/crystal_lunartic
Summary: Zora's a little surprised when Percy suddenly kisses her, but she learns to roll with it
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar
Kudos: 40





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be an excerpt from a longer fic I have in mind but knowing me I'll probably never write it. So I'm giving this to you all anyway. If I do eventually write the full thing I'll probably take this down so there won't be a repeat. 
> 
> Also, I am bad with titles sorry

Zora barely had time to register the hand on her arm, yanking her around when she felt the soft press of another’s lips against hers. Looking down at the pale skin and messy blonde hair only added to the shock.

The kiss was firm but chaste. Zora had been around long enough to have had authority figures try to distract her with physical intimacy, but she knew this wasn’t that. The kiss was far too soft, far too sincere, and she was pretty sure Miss Eyebrows couldn't pull that kind of fast one, nor would she want to. So Zora had no choice but to push aside her reservations and enthusiastically returned the kiss. 

Percy slid her hands up to the side of Zora’s arms; Zora responded by moving her hands to firmly grasp Percy’s waist and pull her closer, deepening their shared kiss.

After a few seconds Percy pulled away and made eye contact with Zora, a look on her face saying that she couldn’t believe what she had just done, a soft line of a blush forming over her light dusting of freckles.  
“Well now, that sure ain’t what I expected.” And she didn’t just mean in this moment. Zora had often imagined kissing the policewoman, but in those fantasies, the kiss was passionate and angry. She couldn’t believe it, but this was honestly better.

She was about to lean in for a second kiss when she was interrupted “Um… I am concerned we may unintentionally receive an audience for what I imagine would be a ‘cloak-and-dagger’ encounter.” Percy stumbled out.

Zora smirked and grabbed the policewoman’s hand tenderly. “C’mon, I gotta place not too far from here.” 

By the time Zora had to lead the two of them to her hideaway, she was practically running, her every nerve aching in anticipation. As soon as the door opened, she immediately leaned down to lock lips passionately with Percy dragging her in behind her. She threw off her hat, her gloves, her scarf, poncho and kicked the door closed behind them. 

Zora threw her arms down and scooped up Percy lifting the smaller woman above her head. Percy’s expression turned to one of shock for a second before she relaxed and leaned down again to return to their previous kissing.

Zora lead them over to the mattress at the other end of the small shack, kicking off her boots as she went. Her heart was pounding so hard.

When they finally landed on the mattress, Zora began to kiss all over the blond’s face. Resting her nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Zora smirked as she took in the subtle stench of “unscented” soap covered by fresh sweat, no doubt from their recent run through the woods and passionate activities. At the same time, Zora pulled up the edge of Percy’s shirt from where it had been delicately tucked in feeling her soft pale stomach. 

Suddenly Zora felt two hands grabbing her wrists. The woman beneath her going stiff.

“Um… you aren’t…?” Percy began to stutter. “I don’t think w-we should uh....” 

Zora smiled; it was too cute to see the usually well-spoken policewoman so flustered. “C’mon blondie! If yer gonna enter into a secret relationship with a wanted criminal, ya might as well have fun with it.”

Percy’s flustered expression changed, though she kept her head looking straight, her eyes moved down. “Is it a… a requirement that all undisclosed relationships must be… uh… so physically intimate. If that’s the case, then maybe I… I should… I can’t…”

It was at this point that Zora noticed Percy was shaking slightly. Zora felt her blood run cold, hoping that Percy hadn’t been like this for long. This was more than just a bit of guilt at a cop/perp relationship. Percy’s flustered nature was no longer cute but concerning. 

Zora quickly removed her hands from under the other woman’s shirt. “Ya really don’t wanna do it right now, do you…?” She asked, concerned.

“I- if by ‘it’ you mean intercourse then …. N-no” Percy’s face remained stoic, but Zora thought she could see the slightest bit of wetness in her eyes. 

Zora eased off the smaller woman, “Hey, it’s alright” she reassured her partner softly as she delicately placed a hand on her cheek. “We don’t have to, I ain’t gonna throw you out or … ya know…get mad or somethin’ we can stay like this.” Percy moved her eyes back to look up at her. Zora smirked, “Honestly, I’m just happy yer here, and we ain’t tryin’ ta kill each other.” 

This made Percy laugh, and finally lean into the soft touch to her face. “You really mean that?”

“‘Course I do!” Zora said firmly, “ I know I might be a bit of a criminal bitch, but even I gotta line!”

At this Percy laughed even harder, covering her face with her hands as if embarrassed, tears were leaking out of the sides of her eyes, but Zora was pretty sure these were good tears. 

Zora also chuckled as she ran her hand delicately through Percy’s mess of soft, blond hair. “If it’s alright, can I keep kissin’ ya?

Percy stopped laughing, looking back up at her this time her face was bright red. Her expression softened a bit, although the blush remained. “Please, do,” She replied.

Zora grinned before leaning back down to go back to locking lips with Percy.


End file.
